Da Importância da Inação
by Arnie-Rocks
Summary: "Não é que ele não quisesse...". O Doutor reflete sobre a inércia da inação, enquanto assiste Rose dormir. 10th Doctor/Rose.


**N.A.:** Faz muito tempo desde a última vez que eu terminei uma história. Essa está curta e adocicada demais para mim, mas era uma daquelas madrugadas que pedem que a gente deixe os dedos dançarem no teclado, e esses dois são tão errados que eu não consegui resistir. Sei que é estranho ler e escrever para _Doctor Who_ em português, portanto, me restringi ao romance, visto que ousar entrar no campo da ficção científica seria tropeçar em um vocabulário que dificilmente seria bem traduzido.

_Disclaimer: O universo do "Doctor Who" e a música de Chico Buarque (infelizmente) não pertencem a mim. Só o que pertence a mim é esse enxoval de melodrama contido nessa história. O crédito dos trabalhos nos quais ela se baseia vai aos devidos criadores, e o uso feito deles não tem fins lucrativos._

_Sumário: _"Não é que ele não quisesse...". O Doutor reflete sobre a inércia da inação, enquanto assiste Rose dormir. 10th Doctor/Rose.

* * *

Da Importância da Inação

"Não se afobe, não,  
que nada é pra já.  
O amor não tem pressa,  
ele pode esperar, em silêncio,  
num fundo de armário,  
na posta-restante,  
milênios, milênios, no ar..."  
(_Futuros Amantes_, Chico Buarque)

* * *

Não é que ele _não_ quisesse.

Quando ele olhava para ela assim, dormindo no chão da biblioteca, recostada na poltrona marrom de couro, com uma revista aberta ao seu lado e o cabelo iluminado de leve pela lareira – nesses momentos, estava mais do que consciente de que ele _queria_, queria muito.

Um gesto tão simples – um estender de braços, um roçar de ponta de dedo, e a satisfação de uma vontade tão antiga, uma dormência que formigava e incomodava, e nunca, nunca ia embora.

Não é que ele não _quisesse_.

Ele queria.

Mais importante – ela queria. Ele havia notado. Não era novidade. Por mais que ela tentasse esconder, sempre transparecia, sempre que eles estavam em risco, ou que ele fazia alguma coisa engraçada, ou que ele entrava na tão costumeira sucessão acelerada de palavras, ou que eles salvavam alguém, ou que eles apreciavam o silêncio... Onipresente. Às vezes sutil, muitas vezes óbvio, mas consciente.

Quando as palmas das mãos dela encontravam as dele, ele sabia, e não precisava ser telepata para sentir que ela também.

Não é que ele não quisesse... mas em seus novecentos anos de universo, raramente havia ele precisado tanto de alguém.

Ele já não fomentava ilusões. Ela era indispensável. Foram-se os meses em que ele tentava se convencer do contrário, se segurar a algum vestígio da superioridade dos Senhores do Tempo, que se erguiam acima de coisas tão triviais quanto paixões passageiras.

Era assim que ele chamava, quando começara a aceitar que o que sentia por ela ultrapassava a indiferença ou o carinho usual que nutria por seus companheiros. Apegava-se a seu intelecto desenvolvido, ao status da sua espécie – que era capaz de dobrar tempo e espaço a seus pés, e que, em sua distância indolente, sentava em um trono acima das outras e deixava que se queimassem. Sentia embaraço ao imaginar o que diriam dele, se soubessem que estava enamorado de uma criança – porque, comparada a ele, ela nunca seria mais do que isso, mais do que um infante, aprendendo a se erguer sobre os próprios pés e falhando, e cuja existência era fátua e a vida se extinguiria em um instante, se ele parasse para piscar.

Afastava os pensamentos turbulentos da própria mente, e voltava à sua fachada de desprendimento morno. Deixava-a trazer distrações a bordo – Adam, Jack e até Mickey, o idiota. Observava de longe, não se deixava atingir.

Todavia, era em momentos como esse – observando o sobe e desce da respiração profunda dela, imaginando quantas mais aquela forma vulnerável, da qual a necessidade de repouso prolongado era evidência, era capaz de sustentar, contemplando o peso da fragilidade daquele corpo – que sentia que seus esforços eram em vão.

Ele não negava mais porque aceitava que o precisar que ele sentia estendia-se além do que a sua vontade ousaria permitir, e porque sabia que era incontrolável. Precisava dela porque ela o tornava melhor.

Depois da guerra, não era mais merecedor de nenhum contato. Carregava a mortalha do seu mundo perdido, o peso de milhões de cadáveres em suas costas, de todos aqueles que conhecia, de toda a sua família, de toda a sua espécie. Ser o único sobrevivente, com as mãos permanentemente gravadas no tom carmesim daquele sangue, o maestro de uma sinfonia de desfecho ineludível, havia endurecido-o, tornado-o difícil e amargo. Passara a viajar sozinho, e a solidão só o tornava mais distante de tudo, só o afastava do motivo pelo qual aquelas mortes foram necessárias. Tão fechado se tornara que esquecera que tudo o que sofreram não fora só por um ato de clemência, uma tentativa de poupar aquelas almas de morrer de novo e de novo, de formas diferentes, em uma guerra interminável, um sofrimento eterno de batalhas constantemente reiniciadas no tempo e revividas de novo e de novo. Esquecera que a morte só vinha para garantir a vida – o milagre termodinâmico por excelência, toda a criação, em seu esplendor de improbabilidade e possibilidades infinitas.

E então, ela veio, e o lembrou do que negligenciava com sua apatia. Salvara a sua vida em mais maneiras do que percebia. Salvara-o de si mesmo, dera-lhe novamente um senso de propósito e, ao olhá-lo daquele jeito meio torto, meio inclinando a cabeça, com a língua entre os dentes e calor no olhar, mostrara-lhe que, apesar de tudo o que fizera, ele não precisava ficar _sozinho_.

Não é que ele não quisesse.

Ele _queria_. Ele precisava dela, e não era difícil intuir que o sentimento era mútuo.

Era que ele já estava cansado de perder.

Era que ele já havia vivido demais, lutado demais, e perdido muito mais do que podia aguentar.

Era que não podia evitar a perda, mas podia tentar diminuir seu impacto. Rose, que era toda cor-de-rosa e amarelo, que era _quente_, que _se_ _importava_, mesmo com quem nem conhecia, de sorrisos gratuitos e teimosia ilimitada, era vulnerável, e sua existência era efêmera. As batidas do seu coração – único, singular – eram numeradas, e a contagem regressiva até o zero se sucedia em uma taxa alarmante.

Era que ele não podia privá-la do que não poderia nunca lhe dar – uma vida normal, uma família, algo a que se apegar quando seu corpo não permitisse mais as constantes viagens e toda aquela correria que uma vida com ele implicava. Precisava dá-la uma chance de envelhecer, e sabia que o processo seria doloroso demais para assistir: a força deixando seus membros, a fragilidade evidenciada por tremores e lerdeza, a pele – antes firme e corada – se curvando em dobras, deixando cada vez mais em voga o estado de decrepitude humana que antecipa a morte.

Era que se permitir ceder, acabar com a dormência, sabendo que a felicidade tinha prazo de validade era mais do que ele podia lidar.

Por isso, enquanto pegava sua forma cansada e a erguia em seus braços, resistia ao impulso de trazê-la mais perto de si, de correr a mão pelos seus cabelos (dourados, reluzindo, e de repente ele estava de volta ao Satélit vórtex queimava pelas suas órbitas, sugava a sua vida), e enquanto a carregava pelos corredores da TARDIS – com todo o cuidado de ponta dos pés e baixa velocidade, nada natural para um corpo tão acostumado a correr por sua vida -, continha seus olhos traiçoeiros, que queriam se libertar e dançar por ela. Por isso, chegando ao quarto dela – tão _humano_, repleto de fotos e recordações da sua vida na Terra, que lhe era agora tão estranha – e a deitando na cama, não fechou a distância entre seus lábios, quando ela abriu os olhos, confusa, e chamou por ele na escuridão.

"Volte a dormir", ele disse, e ela voltou.

_Não era que ele não quisesse_, ele contemplou, enquanto fechava a porta do quarto, sozinho com seus pensamentos e de volta à inércia dolorosa da inação. _Mas a vida é injusta, e às vezes o que você quer e o que você deve são muito distintos._

* * *

**N.A.:** Se você sobreviveu a esse desastre, comente, por favor! Sua opinião é importante. ;D


End file.
